love in darkness
by devilojoshi
Summary: Spesial for Ciel birthday's...Sang iblis telah berhasil membawa mangsanya kedalam kegelapan dan mengajakknya ke dalam dunianya.Untuk menjadi pengantinnya.Diambil dari latar sesudah Ciel menjadi demon. BL, Yaoi, Lemon. RnR..review ok?hehe .


Summary : Sang iblis telah berhasil membawa mangsanya kedalam kegelapan dan mengajakknya ke dalam dunianya. Dan menjadikan sang mangsa menjadi 'makanan' sehari-harinya dengan menikahinya.

**Desclaimber : Yana Tosobo**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Fantasi, Romance**

**Pairing : Sebas x demon Ciel**

**Warning : Ini diambil dari cerita sesudah Ciel diubah jadi iblis dan dibawa ke dunia Sebastian, Yaoi, MaleXMale, BL, Lemon, Oneshoot, Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Gak jelas, Alur kecepetan, Cerita Maksa. 70% deskrispsi 30% percakapan, nama karangan author.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

**.**

Di sebuah dunia yang setiap hari setiap jam setiap detiknya selalu malam hari tak ada cahaya matahari sedikitpun, tanaman berwarna hitam, burung yang ada hanyalah burung gagak dengan gelakannya yang selalu menyapa telinga tak ada hewan lain yang ada hanyalah mahluk yang entah berwujud apa karena wujudnya yang sangat menyeramkan bagi semua yang melihatnya tapi orang yang berada di sana tak takut pada mahluk itu karena mereka juga berwujud sama dengan mahluk itu 'menyeramkan', tak ada air yang jernih yang ada hanyalah sungai dengan air berwarna merah-darah- dan hitam. Bangunan yang berada di sana hampir sama dengan sama dengan bagunan di dunia manusia, seperti rumah kebanyakan hanya saja bercat hitam dengan gagak di setiap pintu rumah. Hanya bangsawan di dunia itu saja yang mempunyai rumah seperti kastil seperti di dunia manusia .

Di sebuah kastil yang sangat megah,halam yang sangat luas, gerbang yang sangat besar dan bangunan yang sangat kuno dengan semua aksen dengan lambang lushifer, lambang-lambang perjanjian dengan iblis tertorehkan di setiap dinding di kastil itu. Dinding berwarna hitam dengan sedikit warna merah darah membuat kastil itu semakin mengerikan, burung gagak yang berada di atap kastil itu juga semakin membuat manusia yang datang ke dunia itu dan mengunjungi kastil itu pasti sangat ketakutan tapi tidak untuk para iblis di dunia itu, mereka hanya enggan untuk masuk kedalam kastil itu karena kastil itu adalah tempat tinggal untuk pemimpin mereka 'Raja Dunia Kegelapan' a.k.a Charles Manners Michaelis a.k.a Sebastian Michaelis.

Di sebuah kamar di kastil itu tidur seorang pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ciel Phantomhive yang telah menjual jiwa dan raganya untuk Sebastian sang iblis. Tapi karena sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga Ciel telah di ubah menjadi mahluk yang sama dangan Sebastian yaitu 'Iblis'. Dan disinilah ia sekarang menjadi pendamping sang raja iblis Sebastian Michaelis. Sesudah kedatangannya keduania kegelapan ini, ia disuruh untuk menjadi pendamping Sebastian a.k.a ist-suami Sebastian di dunia ini. Sedangkan Sebastian sendiri tidak menolaknya sama sekali bahkan dia menyetujuinya. Sedangkan Ciel yang di suruh hanya dapat pasrah dengan semua yang akan ia peroleh, menjadi 'Ratu' negeri ini.

Dan inilah ia sekarang tertidur karena kelelahan akibat 'aktivitasnya' dengan sang raja iblis a.k.a Sebastian. Sebenarnya bukan kelelahan karena aktivitasnya tapi karena 'pengeluarannya'. Dan sebenarnya juga hari itu tidak bisa di bilang semalam karena sekarang juga masih terlihat seperti malam karena tidak ada matahari yang muncul sama sekali.

.

_-Flash Back-_

Di sebuah pesta yang sangat megah berisi orang-orang yang yang entah mahkluk-mahluk apa sedang berkumpul untuk merayakan sebuah pesta perkawinan yang sakral antara raja iblis yang memimpin negeri iblis tersebut dengan manusia yang baru saja menjadi seorang iblis. Manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang sangat manis dan sangat memukau dengan menggunakan sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna hitam dengan sedikit warna merah di bagian dada dan renda bawahnya. Tidak aneh bahwa raja mereka menginginkan iblis baru itu untuk menjadi ratunya.

Ciel datang dengan menggunakan sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna hitam dengan aksen renda di bagian dada dan bawahnya yang mengembang besar berwarna merah darah dan sedikit pernak-pernik berlian berwarna hitam dengan sepatu high heels berwarna hitam sangat ketara dengan warna kulit putih pucatnya yang terlihat sangat halus.

Sebastian dan Ciel saling bediri berhadapan di tengahnya ada seorang kakek tua yang akan memasangkan ikrar untuk mereka berdua.

"_Charles Manners Michaelis bersediakah anda mendampingin Ciel Phantomhive dalam suka dan duka, kaya dan miskin sampai dunia ini memisahkan kalian berdua?"_

"Saya bersedia"

"_Ciel Phantomhive bersediakah anda mendampingin Charles Manners Michaelis dalam suka dan duka, kaya dan miskin sampai dunia memisahkan kalian berdua?"_

"Saya bersedia."entah apa yang sedang di pikirkan Ciel sekarang tapi dia sekarang menyetujui bahwa ia akan selalu bersama dengan Sebastian mantan butler setianya saat manusia sebagai pendampingnya.

Terdengar tepuk tangan dari para undangan, mereka bahagia melihat raja mereka sudah memiliki pendamping hidupnya dan akan tinggal di neraka selamanya. Pesta berjalan dengan ramai dan meriah, walaupun mereka semua adalah iblis tapi mereka semua masih melakukan hal biasa yang di lakukan orang-orang di waktu menyelenggarakan pesta yaitu berdansa dengan pasangannya, makan-makanan yang di sebut dengan jiwa oleh para manusia, dan saling berbincang dengan sedikit ada senda gurau.

.

Sudah sangat lama pesta di jalankan sekarang Ciel dan Sebastian sedang ada di sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dan sangat indah tapi masih sangat mengerikan jika dari sudut panjang manusia karena langit yang berhiaskan tanda perjanjian Ciel dengan Sebastian, dinding yang bercat hitam dengan bau yang agak amis khas darah yang masih segar, jendela yang bergambarkan kartu remi dan domino dengan burung gagak yang bertengger di jendela.

Ciel duduk manis di ranjang yang sudah di siapkan dengan baik oleh Sebastian dengan sebuah mawar hitam di tengah-tengah ranjang berwarna merah darah.

"Ciel apa kau sudah siap dengan malam pertama kita?" tanya Sebastian sambil memeluk Ciel dari belakang .

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi sekarang aku sudah menjadi milikmu Sebastian."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, apa kau mau aku bukakan gaun ini?"

"Terserah kau saja."

".." Tanpa ba bi bu dan tanpa jawaban Sebastian bukan membukakan gaun itu tapi merobeknya menjadi dua yang membuat tubuh Ciel menjadi setengah telanjang karena masih ada koreslet dan celana dalam yang masih menutupi tubuh indahnya.

Sebastian menggendong Ciel ke arah ranjang dan membaringnkannya terlantang lalu menaikin ranjang itu dan menjadikan posisi mereka sekarang Ciel di bawah Sebastian. Sebentar Sebastian memandang wajah Ciel yang manis lalu beralih kerah bibir merah merakah seperti berteriak 'cium aku' kepadanya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi Sebastian langsung saja melumat bibir merah Ciel dan menelusupkan lidahnya bermain dengan lidah Ciel.

"Umm..mngh." Ciel mengerang disaat Sebastian menggelitik langit-langit rongga mulutnya dan mengabsen semua prajurit putih miliknya yang berjajar rapih tanpa cela sedikitpun.

Sambil menginfansi setiap rongga di mulut Ciel, Sebastian melepaskan sedikit demi sedikit melepaskan tali pengikat korselt Ciel sampai akhirnya korselt itu pun tergorok dilantai sama dengan celana dalam Ciel.

Tubuh Ciel menggeliat di bawah Sebastian yang mulai menyusuri setiap bagian tubuhnya, membelainya dengan menggoda, memainkan dua tonjolan di dadanya dan meremas barang di bawahnya. Sebastian melepaskan kulumannya di bibir merah Ciel yang sekarang mulai membengkak karena kuluman keras dan ganasnya.

Sebastian mulai memberi tanda di bagian leher, dada dan perutnya terus menuju kebawah sampai di barang pribadi yang sudah mulai menegang. Ia kulum barang itu hingga menampilkan precumnya.

"Ahh Sebas kh tian sudah ja-jangan meng-kh-godaku kh ahh."

"Hm?" gumam Sebastian di sela kegiatannya.

"Sudah ahh langsung saj-ahh-ja."

"Yes,my lord."

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam lebih mereka bergulung dengan 'permainan' panas yang dilakukan Sebastian. Awalnya Ciel memang merasa sangat sakit kala Sebastian menyatukan tubuh mereka dari kejantanan Sebastian dengan lubang anus milik Ciel. Tapi lama kelamaan semuanya menjadi sangat nikmat dan tidak mau untuk ditinggalkan.

Sebastian terus saja menggenjot Ciel yang berada di bawahnya dengan sangat cepat dan sangat keras, untung saja Ciel telah menjadi seorang iblis sama dengan dirinya jadi Ciel tidak akan terluka parah akibat 'permainan' yang dilakukannya. Kalau sekarang Ciel masih manusia pasti seluruh tubuhnya sudah remuk sekarang.

Tubuh Ciel tersentak-sentak akibat dorongan dari Sebastian yang keras mengocok isi rektrumnya dengan kejantanan Sebatian yang besar, berurat dan mengeluarkan precum yang menjadi pelumas akan 'permainan' mereka. Kaki Ciel di angkat ke atas berada di pundak Sebastian, memudahkan Sebastian untuk menyatu dengan Ciel yang sedang mendesah dibawahnya dengan peluh diwajahnya dan tubuhnya, matanya yang berubah menjadi merah sama dengan Sebastian, memandang Sebastian dengan tatapan yang sayu, mulut yang membuka tutup mengeluarkan desahan dan silva yang mengalir dari bibir hingga dagunya membuat Sebastian menjadi semakin mengingikannya.

"Sebas- ahkh -tian terus akh kh ng ahh lagih akh deeper akh faster ngkh ng kh akhh."

"Yes my lord."

"AKHH AH AH TERUS AH NG KH AH." desah Ciel dengan hebat.

Kejantanan Sebastian semakin dalam menyentuh prostat Ciel, membuat Ciel memekik dan merasa nikmat. Ciel merasa ada berjuta kupu-kupu yang berkumpul dan terbang di perutnya. Tak lama setelah beberapa dorongan yang kuat dari Sebastian akhirnya mereka berdua klimaks secara bersamaan.

"AKHHH SEBASTIAN GRR AKHHH."

"NGG CIEL."

Mereka roboh dengan Sebastian yang menindih tubuh Ciel.

"Sebastian aku mau lagi." kata Ciel membuat Sebastian menyeringai akan permintaan Ciel yang sudah ketagihan akan servis sex mereka.

"Yes my lord."

Mereka pun melanjutnkannya sampai entah berpa kali mereka mencapai klimaks dan kasur di bawah mereka sudah basah dengan cairan sperma mereka dan ada beberapa benda yang rusak karena pergelutan mereka saat melakukan sex dengan berjalan.

Dan akhirnya Ciel tertidur merasa tak ada lagi yang bisa ia keluarkan dari dalam dirinya. Walaupun iblis tapi karena dia tadinya manusia jadi Ciel masih bisa tertidur, sedangkan Sebastian dia menggendong Ciel ke kamar yang lain dan membenahi dirinya dan tidur di sebelah Ciel-walaupun ia sebenarnya tidak tidur- untuk menjaga sang pengantinnya.

.

_-Flash back end-_

Ciel terbangun dari tidurnya dan merasa ada beban di perutnya, dilihatnya ternyata sebuah tangan yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya yang tidak memakai pakaian sehelaipun hanya ditutupi dengan selimut. Dilihatnya pemilik tangan itu yang adalah Sebastian yang berpura-pura tidur disebelahnya.

Di elusnya kepala Sebastian dan dikecupnya dengan lembut sambil berbisik, "Sebastian ayo bangun, aku tau kau tidak tidur."kata Ciel.

Sebastian bangun menampilkan iris matanya yang sudah kembali ke merah yang tidak seperti semalam. Semalam matanya merah seperti menyala sedangkan Ciel sekarang sudah berubah menjadi biru kembali.

"Morning my lord."kata Sebastian sambil mengecup bibir merah Ciel yang semalam sangat ia nikmati. Ternyata itu bukan hanya kecupan biasa, itu adalah kecupan yang menuntut lebih dari sekedar kecupan selamat paginya.

"Mnng." Ciel mengerang diantara ciuman panas itu saat Sebastian mengexplor bagian rongga dalam mulutnya dan menjilat langit-langit mulutnya membuatnya kegelian. Silva-silva semakin banyak berjatuhan, mengalir dari rongga antara bibir Sebastian dengan Ciel mengalir ke dagu Ciel dan kebawah. Mereka beradu lidah terus dan terus sampai Ciel merasa butuh akan pasokan udara dan mendorong Sebastian.

"Sudah ."kata Ciel sambil mendorong Sebastian dengan tenaga iblisnya membuat Sebastian menghentikan ciumannya.

"Hm? Apa kau tak ingin acara kita lanjutkan?"kata Sebastian sambil menyeringai, sedangkan Ciel yang ditawari itu pun hanya menyeringai dan memulai menyerang Sebastian terlebih dahulu dan diikutin Sebastian sampai akhirnya dari kamar itu terdengan desahan, rintihan dan pekikan yang membuat siapa saja mendengarnya pasti akan membayangkan yang iya-iya.

Acara Ciel dan Sebastian pun dimulai lagi sampai mereka berdua 'kenyang' akan nafsu mereka masing-masing dan entah kapan itu.

.

.

.

**-The end-**

* * *

Gomen atas kemesuman saya dalam membuat fic ini XD

Ini saya persembahkan untuk Ciel Birthday's.. "Happy Birthday Ciel"... ^.^

Ultah Ciel 14 desember tapi karena bsk saya belum tentu bisa update jadi sekarang saya update, hehe n.n

Gomen dibagian ikrar pernikahan ada beberapa yang saya ubah soalnya itukan pernikahan sesama iblis jadi gak mungkin ngikutin ikrar aslinya..sekali lagi gomen *bungkuk-bungkuk ke readers.

Jadi buat readers sekalian tolong review, saran dan kritiknya...Tp jangan di flame ya,hehe

RnR

**Review**


End file.
